


Muse and Knight

by CatgirlTheCrazy



Category: The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Canon - Book, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Spoilers, Tiamat's Wrath Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatgirlTheCrazy/pseuds/CatgirlTheCrazy
Summary: The transition from uneasy allies to family doesn't happen in a single moment. Not even a dramatic one. It's a slow change, like a sunset. You can't see it happening, just see the results when it's already happened.Holden and Clarissa's relationship, through the years.





	Muse and Knight

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost: this story has massive spoilers through Tiamat's Wrath. Be warned.
> 
> Like most of my stories, this fanfic was born out of dissatisfaction with the canon. Holden and Clarissa end Babylon's Ashes having just barely started on the path to friendship, but Persepolis Rising gives us almost no insight into what their dynamic looked like after flying together thirty years. This story is my attempt to fix that.

The coffee machine was broken. Again. Holden pressed his forehead into the cool brushed steel surface of the machine. "I don't ask for much. Really, I don't. Is this so unreasonable?" The red text of the error message shown even through his closed eyelids. It seemed almost irritated at him for expecting it to perform the function that was the entire purpose of its existence.

The galley door slid open. "Oh," a soft voice said. Clarissa hovered at the galley door. 

"Hey," he said. "You're up."

Clarissa seemed to teeter on the edge of leaving. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were awake." 

Holden shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd start shift early. Or, I was going to." He gestured helplessly at the red error message. Holden's head already ached in anticipation of caffeine withdrawal.

Clarissa frowned and crossed the galley, inspecting the error message. "It's not working?" She power-cycled the coffee maker and hit the brew button again.

"Already tried that," Holden said. As if agreeing, the machine buzzed angrily and spat out the same error message as before. 

"Hmm. Let me take a look." Clarissa left, and returned with a bag of tools and parts. A minute later she had the machine on the floor, back panel removed and parts exposed to the open air. Not for the first time, Holden was struck by a sudden sense of surreality. Just a handful of years ago, this woman had tried to destroy him and everyone he loved. He could still remember the murderous rage she'd inspired in him. Now she was fixing his coffeemaker, and he was weirdly ok with that.

He'd like to say that the assault on the slow zone had been the tipping point. The moment when she'd moved in his mind from "person who'd tried to kill him" to "part of his crew." But these sorts of things never worked like that. It was like a sunrise: you couldn't see the sky turning from black to blue while it was ongoing. You could only notice the results after they'd already happened.

"Ha!" Clarissa pulled out something metallic and charred, with little dangling wires like tentacles. "Power leads burnt out."

"Is that hard to fix?" 

"No, this part swaps out pretty easy." She opened a utility organizer labeled _ Replacement Parts: Galley _ in neat handwriting that definitely wasn't Amos'. She pulled out the pristine twin of the burnt out part and wired it into the machine. She put the machine back together, and ran diagnostics. This time the message was a happy green. She made a little animal noise of satisfaction. "There, all fixed."

Holden clapped her on the shoulder. "You are my favorite person in the solar system." He turned to the machine and started a new brew. "You want me to make some for you?" When she didn't answer, he turned to look at her. 

There was an odd expression on Clarissa's face, one his caffeine-deprived mind couldn't quite decipher. "I… yes, I would love that," she said.

Weeks later, Holden would learn that Clarissa actually hated coffee. That morning, though, she drank the whole cup.

* * *

Pátria was a big colony. To Holden, a child of cramped and crowded Earth, that still felt a little strange. Pátria only had a few settlements, and only one that could rate the label 'city'- barely. But by the fledgling standards of extra-solar colonies, it was a metropolis. It had paved roads and a sewage system and real buildings not made from scrap and mud. And it had recreational swimmers.

The day was uncomfortably hot, the kind of hot that made his shirt damp. A few families with young children were splashing in the local lake on the outskirts of the town. A floating platform had been set up in a deeper part of the lake. One adolescent took a running leap off and cannonballed into the lake, splashing his friends and prompting screams and shouts. A few nearby waterbirds croaked their annoyance and flew off. Holden found himself grinning. 

"People do this for _ fun _?" Bobbie's voice was acrid with disgust and amusement.

"What, swim? It's not that uncommon on Earth," he said.

"Those birds have been _ pooping _ in there. And the fish. And whatever the hell kind of microbes they've got."

Holden shrugged. "That's true on Earth too. People still swim in ponds and lakes there. Remind me to tell you about some of my family's trips to Flathead Lake."

She shot him a look. "Yeah, and that's _ also _ disgusting. But at least Earth lakes have _ our _ flavor of shit and microbes in it. This will have _ alien _ shit and microbes in it. Who knows what that does?"

Holden opened his mouth to answer, but Clarissa beat him to it. "They test the water regularly here. It's not safe to drink without treatment, but you can swim in it just fine. So long as you don't swallow too much, anyway." She was taking off her shoes and rolling up her jumpsuit pantlegs as she talked. "I looked it up before we landed." She set her shoes aside, socks neatly tucked in, and walked purposefully towards the water. It took Holden a second to understand why. Then he grinned and shucked off his own shoes.

Bobbie groaned. "If your feet melt into green slime, don't come complaining to me," she called.

They both ignored her. Clarissa was already up to her ankles by the time Holden reached the water. Her face was turned up to the sun like a flower, her expression pure bliss. 

"I don't think I've been anywhere near a real lake since I was a kid," Holden said. The water was delightfully cold. The soft wet sand slid comfortably between his toes. 

"Last time I was near a lake was when me and Amos were trying to get off Earth. Not much time for swimming then."

"And before that?"

"Probably the same lake, the last time I summered there with my parents. We used to go there every other year. It was… nice." She had the same distant tone she got, discussing her old life. He'd never pressed her much about it. So Holden changed the subject. 

"I forgot how good cold water feels on a hot day," he said. He crouched down and started splashing water on his face, careful to keep his mouth closed as he did so.

Clarissa was digging out handfuls of sand out of the lake bottom and watching them flow through her fingers underwater. "I know. I almost want to just dunk myself in and float for a while." 

"But?"

"But I don't fancy walking around in a soaking wet jumpsuit the rest of the day."

"Those colonists got their swimsuits from somewhere. We've got a few hours. We could go get some. Have some shore leave on the beach."

"You think anyone else will be interested?" Her tone was amused. Holden glanced behind him. Bobbie was still shaking her head at the whole affair in amused disgust. Amos was staring at them with the blank non-comprehension of someone watching a foreign religious ritual. Alex and Naomi were back on the Roci, but he suspected their reaction would be much the same as Bobbie's. Lake swimming wasn't something people did outside of Earth- or it hadn't been until now. And Baltimore didn't have any bodies of water a sane person would want to swim in. It occurred to Holden that, though Clarissa wasn't the only other Earther on the crew, she was probably the only one who shared any of his fondness for the place.

"Maybe not," he said. "Do we need anyone else?"

She smiled. "I guess we don't."

By the time they were done at the lake, the day was nearly gone. The two of them walked back to the Roci's landing pad, chatting animatedly, beneath a sky transitioning from blue to azure to black.

* * *

When you lived day in and day out with the same people on a small ship, a certain level telepathy emerged. From the tone of Naomi's humming, or the way Bobbie took a ladder, or the rhythm of Alex's fingers on the controls, Holden could take a barometer reading of each of his crew. So when Holden saw Clarissa sitting in the galley, gripping her mug of tea in a very particular way, he knew something was very wrong. Unfortunately, the telepathy didn't tell him why.

To buy himself time, he started making coffee. Holden knew so much detail about his crew personal and work lives that, whatever their mood was, he usually had plenty of context to guess what the cause was. He didn't know of anything in Clarissa's life that could be behind her anxious mood. She hadn't had any fights with the other crew that he knew of. There weren't any looming mechanical problems or existential threats. He wondered how to go about asking what was bothering her.

Holden sat down at the table across from her. "What's bothering you?"

Her eyes focused on him, like she'd only just noticed he was there. Then she laughed. "Always the direct approach."

He grinned and shrugged. "I'm not very good at this."

She grinned back for a moment. Then it faded. "I got a message from my sister."

Two thoughts collided in Holden's head: _ I thought your sister was dead _ slammed into _ I hope she's doing well _ and jumbled together in his mind. Just barely, he stopped himself from blurting _ I hope she's dead _ out loud. He knew Clarissa had siblings besides Julie. She never talked about her birth family except in the past tense, so it was easy to forget that most of them were still alive.

"Not good news, I take it?"

"My father is dead."

The news was like a dropped tool in an empty cargo hold. Her father. Jules-Pierre Mao. The man who had probably held the record for bloodiest hands in the solar system until Marco Inaros came along to steal the title. It was hard for Holden to think of the arrogant man he'd encountered on Luna so many years ago as related to the tired looking mechanic in front of him. The Venn Diagram between the two had so little overlap these days that they were nearly separate circles in his mind. "Um. Wow." He took a long pull from his coffee. He couldn't make this about his own feelings right now. "How are you feeling right now?"

She didn't answer for a long moment, but Holden chose to wait and sip his coffee. He didn't have to wait long. "When I was young, he defined my life. Father was like a gravity well. So much revolved around him, and you couldn't pass near him without accounting for how he'd alter your trajectory. Now he's gone, and it's hardly worth a story on the news feeds." She smiled wryly. "He would have _ hated _ that."

Holden frowned into his coffee. "You know, now that you mention it, that's kind of weird. I mean, yeah, it's been a while since he was in the news, but he was kind of a big deal back in the day. I'm surprised I haven't heard more about this."

"I'm not. He was held in Mossoró when the rocks fell. They were hit bad by tsunamis. They couldn't find most of the bodies. It's only now that the courts have made it official." Clarissa's voice was so flat, like she was reading off a list. 

"So you've known this was coming." Holden wondered if that was the reason for her mood. He could remember one of his grandmothers, who'd been gravely ill for so long before she died that he'd felt more relief at her passing than loss. And with that relief, guilt.

"I suppose I did." Clarissa cocked her head in bemusement. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. You're the one who put him in prison." There was no hint of reproach in her voice. Almost, they could have been talking about a famous football player whose career Holden hadn't kept up with.

Holden shrugged. "Honestly, I kind of stopped giving a fuck about him once he was in prison. So long as he couldn't start wars, I didn't really care." Holden winced. "I uh, may not be the most comforting person to talk to about this."

Clarissa just smiled at him. "I think he'd hate that even more than the lack of news coverage."

Holden wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. "So... You sound pretty calm about this. But I can tell something's bugging you. Anything you want to talk about?"

Clarissa frowned into her mug. "When I got the message that he was dead, my first thought was 'good.' I don't like that."

Holden took a long sip from his coffee to buy himself time. "No love lost between you two, then?"

"I don't feel anything about him. No love, no hate. I'm just very, very glad that he's gone forever now. And I don't like that I feel that way. I didn't think I was that kind of person anymore."

"I mean, to be fair, it makes me a little happy to know he's gone for good." Clarissa looked up at him sharply, and he shrugged. "It probably doesn't speak well of me as a person. But I think it's just part of being human."

"Maybe." She stared at her drink. "I still feel like I've failed somehow."

Holden strongly disagreed. But he knew by now that she didn't really want him to prove her wrong. Just listen while she worked through it on her own.

And the truth was, Holden could sympathize with her sorrow, but he couldn't entirely empathize with it. Mao was her _father_. He understood intellectually why parent-child relationships could fall apart so completely and irreparably that she could react this way. He could agree entirely with the reasons why. He knew that the only right you had with anyone in life was the right to walk away. But he couldn't really feel it. He had always gotten on well with his own parents. It was hard to imagine anything different.

He took her hand. "Well, for what it's worth, I like the person you are now," he said.

"And who do you think that person is?"

"The person who fixes things. The person who won't let so much as a squeaking hinge stick around for long. The person who builds things."

She didn't answer him. She just smiled a small smile. They say together in companiable silence for a long time. 

* * *

When his interrogators told him about the body on Medina, Holden thought they were lying. Surely, it was a tactic to make him admit something. Surely, the photos and autopsy reports were fake. Surely, they couldn't have found Clarissa Mao, shot twice amidst a half dozen dead Laconian soldiers. When Holden finally let himself believe them, he waited for them to tell him who else in his family had died. Months, then years passed, and the news never came.

He couldn't grieve. He couldn't afford to. If the Laconians knew just how deep a weakness it was, if they understood that she was more to him that a mere crewmate, they'd never stop hammering away at it. So he threw all his efforts into diverting them. He opened up as much as he could on the alien threat. The Tempest anomaly. The Ilus artifact. Elvi Okoye.

When he finally got free, he was too preoccupied to think much about older pain. The flight to the gate, Bobbie's death, Amos' strange resurrection: all of these overwhelmed his attention like a well lit room overwhelms a single candle. When the grief reminded him of its presence, it wasn't how he expected it.

The cabin door squeaked. It was such a soft little sound, it took Holden weeks to notice it. He was so wrapped up in the joy of being back on the Roci, of _ not _ being on Laconia, that most other things were background noise. But as time went by, as they passed through the Laconia gate, through the slow zone and into the Gossner system, Holden noticed the small rattling whine of a mechanism not quite in alignment.

"It's just a squeak." Naomi shrugged with her hands when he mentioned it to her. "I can have Amos put it on the to-do list, but I guarantee you he's got a couple dozen other items on it already. This might never make it to the top."

"I know it's pretty minor in the grand scheme of things," Holden said. Experimentally he cycled the door a couple more times to see if the noise was consistent. "I just can't remember the last time a squeak stuck around this long." 

He meant to sound casual. Evidently he failed, because Naomi's expression softened. "I miss her too."

Holden sagged a little, like a spring losing tension. "I wanted to believe it was a bad dream. Or a lie to make me admit something. The Laconians sprang it on me suddenly. I think they were trying to surprise me into letting something slip." He could still remember the feeling like a dunk in ice. Like a confirmation of his worst nightmares. 

"Did they tell you how it happened?"

"Some. 'Likely involved in terrorist activities' was I think how they put it."

"She saved my life. She saved the whole underground." And Naomi told him the story of the jailbreak, the traitor, and Clarissa's last stand. 

Holden couldn't speak. In broad strokes, what Naomi told him wasn't far off from what he'd already guessed. But he hadn't fully appreciated just how much he owed to Clarissa's sacrifice. Naomi's life was one item at the top of a very long list.

Naomi pulled him into a hug, and Holden broke. His body shook with the quiet sobs that he'd never allowed himself on Laconia. She murmured soothing words whose content mattered less than their tone. He could feel some of her tears wet on his forehead. He wasn't sure how long they stood there like that. He had the raw sense of having burned a deep infection out of a wound.

"I've got a few spare hours," Naomi said. "I could grab some tools. We could fix it together." 

"That," Holden said, voice still ragged, "would be great."


End file.
